


我和我的祖国

by bambusaceae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battle of Budapest, F/M, Gang Rape, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Public Humiliation, Rape, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambusaceae/pseuds/bambusaceae
Summary: 1945 February, the Soviet troops entered the capital of Hungary after winning the battle of Budapest. They're having their final rest here before leaving for Austria and Germany.1945年2月，布达佩斯攻城战胜利后，苏军闯入布达，他们将在前往维也纳、柏林的鏖战之前作最后的停歇。
Relationships: Hungary & Russia (Hetalia), Hungary/Original Male Character(s), Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia), Hungary/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	我和我的祖国

一  


最后一片雪花融进多瑙河水里的时候，布达佩斯围城战结束了。

我狠狠地又往后捅了一下，勒住我脖子的德国人终于没了力气，松开了手向后倒去。我拔出了刺刀，反手刺进他的心脏，血从他的腹部和胸前喷涌而出，他没等到惨叫出声，很快就咽气了。我用袖子擦了擦刀。

但怎么可能擦得干净呢？衣服上全是烟灰和血。早就没法申请到新衣服了。

这是我目光所及范围内的最后一个活着的德国人。我跌跌撞撞地朝桥的方向走去。想要好好地走路还是有些艰难，遍地都是残肢、内脏和血。黑色的军服，绿色的军服，他们的，我们的，纳粹的胸章，苏维埃的党徽和团徽。

这是德国人试图舍命突围的结果。他们怎么会不知道我们在门口等着他们呢？但他们没办法了。他们把我们围在列宁格勒，而我们又将他们围在布达佩斯。列宁的人民坚持了三年，柏林的孙子不过四个月而已。

可是那也已经太久了，太久了。

他们累了，我们也累了。

德国人占据这个国家已经将近一年了。什么轴心国，欧罗巴的轴心自始至终只有德国人自己。匈牙利从来都只是纳粹的仆从，用罢就丢的弃子。他们禁止匈牙利人与我们谈和，去年终于出兵把这个名不副实的盟友彻底纳入自己的版图。

可是现在这也是最后一个了，纳粹的最后一个盟友已经被我们踩在脚下了。

之后只剩下柏林了。

我穿过了桥，走在布达的街道上。到匈牙利以来这是第一次有时间认真地看看周围。这里的建筑风格、街道模样和我们此前经过的每一个国家都不一样。它更加地偏向西欧，又抹不掉东边的痕迹，它是日耳曼世界、奥斯曼异教和斯拉夫土地交媾的产物。

但一样的是如今的残破不堪。轰炸的、火烧的痕迹稍微旧一些，新的是被打破的玻璃——为了抢所能见的任何一点值钱东西；着火的房屋——把燃烧弹从门口丢进去泄愤；被直接杀死在大街上的人——德国人见一个杀一个，匈牙利人视心情而定。

我们早就麻木了，这不过是以牙还牙。布达的防线一溃退，我们的士兵们就像疯了一样地冲进城里来。这是我们的胜利，我们占领了这个国家了，我们已经站在了德国人的边境上，我们离胜利又近了一步了。这场战争马上就要结束了。报复、掠夺、享受，能做的都做了。当然也包括……

“万尼亚，你在这里！快来！”

突然有人叫住了我，是我们小队里的同志，他和大部队一起比我早过河很久。他一下抓住我的胳膊，兴冲冲地拉着我往多瑙河的方向跑。“这场仗是我们胜利了！是时候休息了！走，我们去领赏！这是苏联同志说的！”

“领赏……”

他露出了有些狡黠的笑，没有明说，似乎默认我知道他想说什么。

我确实知道。

这是苏联同志在每一场战役之前给我们的许诺：夺取了德国人的领地之后，做一切你们想做的事。

也就是掠夺，掠夺性命，掠夺金银，掠夺女人。

苏联没有休假制度，这是我们能获得的唯一奖赏，让我们活下去的唯一激励。

我们跑到了布达的河岸边，匆匆越过旁边的渔人堡。我还没来得及看多两眼，他就扯着我走进了旁边那座高大的哥特式建筑。

教堂里人头攒动，放眼望去净是熟悉的苏联军服，血腥味充满了整个空间。神圣的装饰被砸烂，教徒的座椅被推得七零八落。人声鼎沸，戏谑和辱骂交错在一起。

我能隐隐约约地看到在人群的中心是一个披头散发的女人。她的衣服被撕扯得不成样子，裸露的肤色在深绿的军服之间相当显眼；两只手被束在身后，不知道是用的绳子还是手铐。她半跪着在地上，面朝下，一个士兵正在贴在她的身后，裤子褪到了膝盖处，一只手抓着她的头发，另一只手扳着她的肩膀。

其他人在推搡着要凑得更近看清楚，也催促着叫那个士兵加快速度，提高效率。他每顶一下，周围人就起哄一声。但女人始终没有发出声音。

人群中间有人高喊了一声我的名字。我看过去，是小队里的另一个同志，他就站在那个女人身边。他看到我十分高兴，朝周围喊道：“同志们！这是咱们队里的通信兵伊万小同志，他懂匈牙利话！让我们来听听这个匈牙利婊子能说些什么鸟语吧！”

一阵哄堂大笑。

“别带坏孩子啊，这娃娃看着这么年轻，才多大个啊？”

“甭扯那些狗屎！他已经成年了，对吧万尼亚？”

“就是，没在这头干过几个法西斯荡妇，回去都抬不起头啊！”

他们都朝我看了过来，旁边一个士兵把我朝人群中间一推，一条窄道为我让开。那个叫了我名字的同志猛地一把扯住女人的刘海提了起来，把她的脸扳向我的方向。

“来，万尼亚，随便说些什么逗逗她。”

看到她的一瞬间，我浑身上下打了个寒颤——

她长得太像我的母亲了！

这是我第一次到布达佩斯来，可是我已经梦到过它无数次了。从我记事起，母亲就和我讲述这里每一条街道，每一处花草，每一块遗迹。我几次申请青年团的外出学习，但从没有通过。这是我仅存在于传言中的第二故乡。

我无法参与进到这场狂欢中，因为我身上流着一半的匈牙利血液。

从小母亲就给我讲她的故事。她告诉我她如何在奥匈解体的动乱中宣誓加入共青团，又如何看自己的苏维埃共和国在罗马尼亚人的手里崩溃。她如何假意加入白匪前往苏维埃俄罗斯，又如何朝暴虐无度的资产阶级狗开枪。她如何跟俄国红军一起打赢了国内战争，又如何加入苏联共产党。她如何被发配到东西伯利亚，又如何在那里遇到我的格鲁吉亚父亲。

母亲有着与俄罗斯人相当不同的长相，小麦色皮肤、深色的头发，高高的颧骨，黑色的眼睛。她说那是草原的模样，她祖国的模样。母亲曾自豪地告诉我，她从前常常被人说过长得像她的祖国，她以此为荣。

她永远都在怀念她的祖国，可是她从没觉得疏离，苏联的土地和人们使她亲近。她说匈牙利人和苏联人生下来就是全欧洲的敌人，如果说世界上有哪个国家和匈牙利人一样被敌视，被伤害，被抛弃，却一样勇敢，一样向往自由，那就是苏联人。

马加什教堂我是知道的。素未谋面的外祖父祖母都是虔诚的天主教徒。在加入共青团之前，母亲也是。我也想象过小小的她穿戴整齐，在礼拜日来这里祷告，甚至也许她会加入唱诗班，她有一把好嗓子，我听着她唱的苏联歌谣长大。

渔人堡她也告诉过我。她说冬天这里会下雪，白色的雪盖过白色的石壁，暂时掩藏了这座堡垒的一切侵略性，多瑙河的上游成为了仅属于匈牙利人的仙境。

可是今年匈牙利的雪已经下完了，我们是在布达佩斯城外看的雪。

现在我们攻了进来。

雪已经停了。

我脱口而出：“匈牙利？”

听到她的母语，女人的神情稍微变了一下。

真的是一模一样。一样的五官，一样的人种，一样的精气神……除了她的外貌更年青；除了她的眼睛和湖水一般绿；除了这副凶狠的表情，我从没在我温柔的母亲脸上看到过。

仇恨，憎恶，对加害者的不屑一顾和鄙弃，没有一丁点的恐惧或悲伤。如果只看她的表情，绝对不可能猜出她的处境。

然而即使是对我的话语，她也并未动摇。一个苏联人怎么竟然说着她的语言——这关她什么事呢！她一点兴趣也没有。她从鼻子里哼了一声，移开了目光。

“听不见人跟你说话吗？有没有礼貌啊？”扯着她头发的人发出一声嗤笑，使劲掐了一把她的手肘——在此之前那儿已经是黑紫色的，骨头可见地有些错位了，我看着都疼，倒吸了一口凉气。

但她仍然一声不吭，除了眼睛抖了抖，甚至眉头都没有皱一下。

她的顽强反而更加提起了加害者的兴致，人们又起哄了起来。在她身上的人变本加厉，周围有人也解开了裤子，准备加入他。我故意被他们推搡开来，假装随口地向周围的人求证她的身份。

“就是匈牙利！就像我们的苏联同志一样！”

“同志们就在这个教堂旁边发现她的。德国人早就跑光了，不然就是被我们干掉了！她在那准备藏起一帮女人呢，被我们发现了……”

“这婊子倒还挺狠！不让我们动她们……打伤了我们好几个人。还是得苏联同志出马，拧断了她那破手……”

“我们本来只是想和那些女人玩玩的……匈牙利本人肯定要留给苏联同志嘛……”

“可是苏联同志怎么可能看得上这种法西斯的狗腿子呢！”

一阵哄笑。

“嘿！万尼亚，你知道吗！苏联同志把她送给了我们。我们所有人。她是我们解放的国家，是我们所有人的战利品！”

“不只是跟随便一个女人玩玩，这可是整个国家！被我们踩在脚下的法西斯！我们每操她一次，都是我们祖国的胜利！”

“让她学会恐惧我们，也就学会了恐惧我们的祖国，让她永永远远都不敢反抗伟大的苏维埃！”

“她也属于你，万尼亚。”

一只手搂过我的肩膀，示意我去看被围住的匈牙利。我忍不住又往那边看了一眼，但没等看清楚就马上扭回了头。那是三个人，还是四个？我不敢细想。

我甩开了搭在我肩膀上的手，扭头朝教堂的大门跑去，后面传来爽朗的笑声。

有一个晚上我们在城外的森林里扎营，围着篝火唱喀秋莎。我们队的队长给我递了一樽没开封的伏特加叫我吹瓶，而我只喝了一口就咳个不停。那时候他们笑得也是这么爽朗。

  


二

我跑出了教堂，但没有离开。我一直蹲在门口，把军帽摆在面前的地上，像一个无家可归的流浪汉在乞讨。不断有四面八方过来的人三两结伴走进去，也不断有人心满意足地提着裤子出来。有人好奇地瞥我几眼，有人想拉上我一起进去，更多人只是无视我。

里面的声音也一直没断，脏话一句比一句难听，哄笑一声比一声高。不止俄语，还有很多，全是苏联人的语言；甚至还有一些我没听过的，也许是早些时候投诚的罗马尼亚人和保加利亚人。

但是匈牙利语，我一句都没有听到过。

这一直持续到了深夜。当眼见的所有灯光都黯淡了下去，最后一波士兵们才终于从教堂里大声笑着走了出来。

我仍然蹲在地上，一动不动。要说我一开始干嘛待在这里呢？不就是为了等人走光之后进去看她嘛。然而我还是一动不动。我似乎一丁点去看她的勇气也没有，就像是做错了事的孩子。

可是我明明并不是她的孩子。她既不是我的母亲，也不是我的祖国。

我当然从来没怀疑过，也永远不会怀疑我的祖国就是苏联，这是板上钉钉的事实。今年年初我刚满十七岁，而我把自己的年龄瞒报大了一岁，混进这支前往布达佩斯的增援部队里来了。这就是为了报效祖国，就是为了保卫苏联。

匈牙利只是我母亲的诞生地，我的一点无用情怀，不会再多了。

“小同志！会匈牙利语的小同志。”

一个糯糯的声音从上面传来，我没精打采地抬起头，却看见高大的苏联同志穿着一身整齐的军装站在了我的旁边。

“苏联同志！”

我惊叫一声，赶紧跳起来向他敬礼，结果因为蹲得太久腿都麻了，没站稳又跌坐了下去。我想重新站起来，可苏联同志摆摆手阻止了我。

“帮我一个忙可以吗？”

“您请说。”

“帮我看着这个地方，不要让匈牙利出去，也不要让她的人民进来。”

“今天晚上吗？好的。”

“不是的，是一直。一直到我们离开这个国家，或者你的部队启程为止。”

我愣了一下，难以置信地抬起头。

苏联同志的意思是要把匈牙利一直关在这里，一直吗？我们要往西打，是肯定会把这里作为据点和补给站的，要等我们离开，最早最早也得是解放维也纳之后。苏联同志的意思是一直吗？意思是每天都还会像今天一样，每天都，有那么多人……

刚刚在教堂里看到的画面浮现在眼前，鸡皮疙瘩爬上了我的脸。

“可以吗？”

我没有回答。难道我能说不可以吗？

我感觉自己的手在抖，苏联同志也一定看见了。他稍微离远了一点儿，靠在旁边的墙上，这样我坐着也能够直视他。

“你是不是有什么话想说？”他径直问道。

我咽了口口水。白天在教堂里我没有见到苏联同志，大家都说他对匈牙利并没有兴趣。那么为什么？为什么他非要做这件事？这根本久不是一时发泄……一直，一直的意思就是一直……这就是纯粹的复仇，可是……

“那我换个问法。”他继续说，“你为什么没有和他们一起……”

“这是不对的，苏联同志！这不是我们的正义！”我终于忍不住了，高喊道，“苏维埃是要与强者为敌，要帮助弱者，要消除一切剥削，要世界革命，要与所有被压迫的人民站在一起！”

“但匈牙利人是敌人。他们和德国人一起残杀被压迫的人民。”

“他们是被逼的，不是吗？而且他们在一年前就已经被德国人占领了！他们是受害者。可是我们却在无故谋杀他们的人，欺侮他们的女人。这都是不公正的，这绝不是我们信奉的正义。这绝不是解放……”

等我意识到自己都说了些什么的时候已经晚了。

与他的外貌不同，苏联同志总是会给人一种危险的压迫感。这是我们的自豪之一，我们有一个强大而凶悍的祖国，我们在外国人面前永远不会抬不起头。可是当这种压迫感近在咫尺，没人会不浑身发抖。苏联人对别人狠，对自己也狠。没人喜欢名字被上级记录在案，随时成为批斗的死穴。刚刚这番话足够把我关进劳改营里了。

我以为他一定要惩罚我了。

但是他没有。他甚至没有一点儿不悦的神色。

“你叫什么名字？”

“伊万……”我小心翼翼地回答。

“是个好名字。”他脱口而出，然后自己笑了。我也笑了，因为这也是他的名字——伊万·布拉金斯基。我们的男孩最常叫的就是这个名字，它就是我们的祖国，它带着一切俄国土地的气质，从古至今。尽管我实在算不上是俄国人，可是苏联人已经习惯被看成俄国人了。

“伊万，向我报告。”

“是！通信兵伊万·伊万诺夫斯基，服役半个月，随第七批增援部队抵达，现属乌克兰第二方面军第三——”

“好了，可以了。”

苏联同志打断了我。他刚才的笑意烟消云散，表情严肃得吓人。

“半个月，不短了。可是你知道吗？在你责备的这些人当中，有许多在这里围了四个月的人。他们不断投入一次又一次突击，不断看着战友们被德国人和匈牙利人残忍地杀死。”他握了一下拳头，又松开。“你知道往布达佩斯来了多少苏联人吗？你知道又剩下了多少人吗？”

“即使如此……”

“即使如此，我们也不应该这样伤害如今的受害者，是吗？你觉得我不知道这个道理吗？”

我的话噎在喉咙里。

“他们现在是受害者，可他们也曾经是轴心国，是纳粹，是所有无辜人民的加害者。今天你要说匈牙利人是受害者，明天等我们攻占柏林时，你是不是就要说德国人是受害者？”

“但是……”我鼓起勇气，“有罪的是发动战争的人，杀了人的士兵，我们却在伤害平民。”

“他们未曾区分我们的士兵和平民，为什么我们要替他们区分？英国人和法国人都鄙视我们，和你一样，他们觉得我们是恶魔，是野蛮的未开化……可是他们有谁能承受这种苦难吗？我们的苦难。”

他拍了拍自己的胸脯，挥手指了指周围的废墟，那都是我们为了打进来流的血。

“你曾想过战争有一天就这样爆发了吗？我们都只是人而已啊。我们就是恨德国人，恨匈牙利人。”他的十指交叉在了一起，紧紧地握着自己，直直盯着我的眼睛。“亚瑟、弗朗西斯、阿尔弗雷德！你们都没有资格评判在地狱走了一遭的人做出的决定。”

他在叫谁？

我从没有这么近距离地接触过苏联同志，此前我只是在报纸里的照片和庆典上远远地见到他而已。他的目光从我脸上移开，仰头看向天。淡金色的头发温顺地压在军帽底下，围巾静静地垂下来。周围都是一片漆黑，只有一点月光透过浑浊的云层洒在教堂面前的地上。他紫色的眼睛刚好被照亮，像两颗发光的石头。

“我战斗了四年，我死了无数次。可我也只是人而已啊。”

他喃喃道。

“很快就要结束了，伊万。万尼亚，万尼亚。一切都要结束了，伊万，我的小万尼亚。”

我已经不知道他是在叫我，还是在叫他自己了。

我们静静地坐着，一言不发。直到我的肚子发出了咕噜的叫声，我才意识到我一直坐在这里，没有吃晚饭。

苏联同志听到以后，突然笑了，笑得很开心，似乎刚才的郁闷一扫而空。他伸手进他的上衣里，掏出了一小块纸包递给我。我知道那是黑面包。

“中午吃剩下的。别挑剔了，先填填肚子吧。明天再看看匈牙利人有什么好吃的。”

我不再说话了，解开裹在外面的纸，一口咬了上去——不出所料，牙险些磕断。我只好小心地磨着，苏联同志饶有兴趣地看着我，那眼神就像是看一个未满周岁的孩子。

“小同志，你为什么会匈牙利语？”

“我母亲是匈牙利人，国内战争时流亡到俄国去的。我父亲是格鲁吉亚人，所以我还会格鲁吉亚语。”

苏联同志显得很高兴。“你瞧。这是我们的宽容。德国人可没有这种宽容。他们把所有的异族全部赶进毒气室里。匈牙利人却不明白这点，他们还帮着德国人杀苏联人。”

可是我的母亲因为她的祖籍遭到怀疑，忠于苏维埃的党员成为了批斗的对象，被送进东西伯利亚的劳改营。我的父亲也因为他的民族而被排挤，升迁办事处处碰壁。我本来应当只会匈牙利语和格鲁吉亚语，我是不需要会俄语的，可是因为学校要求我们必须全部学会俄语。伊万·布拉金斯基同志，您是俄罗斯族，不会懂得这种辛苦，所以您觉得苏联人宽容，不是吗？

但是看着他发自内心的笑，我把这些话和着黑面包一起咽进了肚子里，甚至没法判定是出于求生欲还是不愿使他失望的情绪。

我也没法判定因为自己卑劣而低落的，虔诚相信着伟大与宽容的，哪个才是他。

“所以，你可以帮我这个忙吗，小同志？”他问道。见我仍然犹豫不决，他又补充道：“如果不是你，我也会随便找到其他人来干这个差事。你想避免冲突，不是吗？那么由你自己来是最好的选择。还是说你想我找其他的同志来呢？”

“不，请交给我吧。”我的声音几乎变得和黑面包一样干瘪僵硬。他是对的。这就是苏联同志，这就是他的手段。他并不永远用暴力的威慑，他只是给你无法选择的选择题。

等我快嚼完的时候，他从倚靠着的墙上站直了身子，拍了拍身上的灰，像是准备要走了。

“但是她的人民得来给她送食物，不是吗？不然她会饿死的。”我说。我可不觉得我们会贴心地给她准备食物。

苏联同志冷笑了一声。“不用担心。饿不死的。”

“什……”

“我们是不会饿死的。我曾经饿了有几个月，我和娜塔，蒙古人不给我们吃的。姐姐打了胜仗回来，才给我们换来了吃的。啊，你知道的，就是白俄罗斯同志和乌克兰同志。”他浅浅地勾了一下嘴角，近乎平淡，“即使那样我们也没有死。维持我们生命的从来都不是食物。但饥饿能剥夺我们的理智，让我们变成对蒙古唯命是从的狗。”

我在学校学过这一段历史，蒙古金帐汗国占领基辅罗斯公国。我有些紧张，不知该做出什么表情。可是苏联同志并没有缅怀的意思，似乎说这些只是为了阐述一个道理。

“我们要的是法西斯精神和肉体一同的灭亡。所以呢，别给她送吃的，更不要让她见到她的人民。”他说，眼睛不经意地瞟了一下教堂的内部。

我无法笃定那就是轻蔑，也绝不可能说那会是共情。我无法判断究竟哪个才是他。

他承认人性只有一瞬，然后又是生人勿近的压迫感。他的转变这样地快，阴晴不定。这是俄国人的特质，他们的一切都来自于这样的风暴。

可是他是苏联吗？他是苏联人吗？他究竟是一个人，还是一个国家？

我无法理解我的祖国。

三

苏联人是很习惯心疼女人的。我们的部队里头也有姑娘，打进布达佩斯来的部队里就有女兵。她们都是苏联的女儿，她们骁勇善战，杀起德国人来绝不手软。

我们比谁都知道她们的好，比谁都知道尊重她们、佩服她们，可我们也舍不得看她们受伤。我们总觉得逼得她们上战场是我们的失责，是我们做得太差了，是我们没能快些杀死德国人，害得她们要来送死。我们总是把所有的苏联女人想象成自己的母亲、女友、女儿，英年早逝的卓娅。所有德国人都是伤害她们的帮凶，杀掉每一个德国人都是在为她们报仇。

苏联同志也是这么觉得的，他带不惯女兵们，会把她们交给更年轻、更心软的士官。他当然尊重她们，她们也都是他的血肉，但这和心疼她们不冲突。她们是强大的，可是我们更想她们活着。  
  
所以我很难理解，在前几天还把新衬衫的配额让给队里姑娘的男人们，今天就在这里对其他女人极尽侮辱和暴力。刚刚走在路上和驻扎的女兵打完招呼，转身就走进了教堂开始他们新的一天。

似乎在他们眼里，匈牙利人都不是人了。对待她们和杀德国人是一样的机械运动。

几天过去了，马加什教堂的一切都还在继续着，一切都和第一天一样，只增不减。

我一直像站岗一样守在门口，事实上并没有什么特别的用处。匈牙利从来没试图出来过，废话，她怎么还会有多余的力气呢？也从来没有匈牙利人试图进去过，这边都是苏联兵，他们要躲都还来不及。

有些人每天都来来往往，已经熟悉了；有些同志只见过一次；每天都有新面孔。他们也逐渐习惯了我待在这里，当他们吃完晚饭的时候会给我带一份，那是有汤水的匈牙利食物，比黑面包要好太多。我托人给我找了些纸和笔（想也知道是在某个平民家里顺来的，我选择不去思考），开始给家里写信。

“母亲，您好。”

我写下第一行，就发现写不下去了。我还能写什么呢？

您好，我在布达佩斯。我来到了您的故乡，我看到了您告诉我的多瑙河、渔人堡还有马加什教堂。在马加什教堂里，我的兄弟们在强奸您的祖国。

我难道要这么写吗？怎么可能。可那我就没有任何东西可以写给她了。

我从来没有阻止过他们，我甚至会当他们说起匈牙利的笑话时跟着他们一起笑。

这是不对的！虽然我每次都会在心里朝他们大喊。

可是我什么也说不出来。

我们攻下布达已经过去了四天。德国人刚被我们赶走不久，就已经准备夺回巴拉顿湖了。第三军已经被安排出发去那边防御，也有部队开始了去维也纳的筹备。

我们从不悠闲，也没有休息。战争还没结束，死亡的剑还一直悬在头上，没有人知道哪天自己就会死在德国人的手里。所以他们愿意在仅剩的日子里，在布达佩斯活得更使劲一点。

人慢慢地走光了。我把那一扇大门和旁边的两扇小门都锁上了，坐在门前的地上，看了看，正好是晚上十一点半，和前三天一样，早上则是大概七八点开始。这个作息都差不多成为习惯了。我是队里为数不多戴了手表的人，因为我是通信兵，时间对我来说很重要。其他人都为了战斗的方便早丢掉了，或者从一开始就没戴出来。

我在的部队暂时还没有收到消息。所有人都是最晚这个点回驻扎的地方休息，也许明天早上启程的军令就来了。

我叹了口气，从衣袋里翻出被我揉得皱巴巴的纸，压在膝盖上摊开来，上头只写了一行字，我是用俄语写的。我掏出笔，划掉了它，另起一行：

“母亲，您好。”

这一次是匈牙利语，可是我还是写不下去。我懊恼地把笔往旁边的地上一摔，把脸埋进手里，深呼吸了几下。

从外面听不见教堂里面的声音。我从第一天开始就没有听见过那个匈牙利的声音。无论是白天和晚上，她都从来不说一句话。

突然，一只手紧紧地抓住了我的胳膊。我吓了一跳，一下抬头，发现是一个女人——不，一个年轻的女孩，和我一般年纪。她的大衣裹得严严实实的，下身是松垮的裤子。头发全部塞进了绒布帽子里，脸上涂了薄薄的一层煤灰。如果不是她的胸脯微微隆起，我得以为这是个长得秀丽一些的小伙子。

是匈牙利人，毋庸置疑。她的长相不是苏联姑娘的长相，而且我们的人全都穿着军装。她的手里拿着一个餐布盖起来的篮子，能隐约看到里面有一些瓶瓶罐罐，还有一块松软的白面包。

“先生，先生！请、请……您好……”

她用非常蹩脚的俄语重复着这三个单词，一边做着夸张的肢体动作，一会儿拍拍自己，一会儿点点我，一会儿指指教堂里面。

不用说，她想进去找匈牙利。

我摇了摇头。苏联同志吩咐我不能放人进去，我并没有违抗命令的打算。再说匈牙利人不会乐意看到他们祖国的模样的。我都从来没进去看过，那是我想来都后怕的场景，更别提他们了。

可是她没有一点离开的意思，她仍然坚持不懈地和我纠缠着。重复着她不知从哪儿临时学的那几个俄语单词——先生，请，对不起，谢谢，对不起，您好，请……

她的声音越来越大，我有些紧张地朝周围看了一下。晚上士兵们不常出来，也不常来河边这块，可是没人能保证。万一刚好有人经过这里，发现了她，那绝不会有好结果的。

我有些急了，一下甩开了她的手。“我不会让你进去的！快滚回家去！”

话刚一出口我就后悔了，因为我竟下意识用了匈牙利语。

这无疑给她传递了一个信号：我们可以沟通。

她只愣了一下，立即像抓住了救命稻草般紧紧抱住我的手臂。

“求求您了，求求您了好心人！海德薇莉小姐已经饿了四天了，她会死的！求求您了，就让我给她送点吃的，求求您了！您能说匈牙利语！您是聪明的人！您多么博学多识！您一定能理解匈牙利人的心！”见我没有反应，她赶紧掀开了餐布，从篮子里掏出一个没开封的酒瓶塞到我面前，我看见上面是英文字母的伏特加，不知道她是从哪儿找来的。“这个！这个给您！虽然和您家乡的比起来肯定不地道，但这是我们城里能找到最好的了！拿着它去和您的兄弟们庆祝吧！是战争之前买的，绝对是好东西！送给您！有俄国人来到我们家，我们都没有给他这一瓶！送给您了！”

这是哪门子的刻板印象！苏联也有喝一口伏特加就会咳半天的人啊。

她急急忙忙把酒在旁边的台阶上放下，又拉开了袖子伸到我面前，在瘦削的手腕上有一块精致漂亮的袖珍表。“这个也给您！您拿着它回家去，拿它去换点钱，您瞧，这里有一块是金的！货真价实！或者送给您喜欢的女孩，就说是远征的战利品，没有女孩儿会不喜欢勇敢的男人！是学校里喜欢我的男孩送给我的……他去年年底死了。”

见我还是没有说话，她像想到了什么似的，退开了一步，手搭在了自己的上衣扣子上。“或者，或者您要我吧——”

我急了，一把抓住她正准备解扣子的手，她条件反射地缩了一下，惊恐地闭上了眼睛。这不是当然的吗！她怎么可能会不怕苏联人！可这会儿她们唯一的硬通货只有她们自己。即使是那也常常失灵，因为这境内的一切都已经是我们的了。当你可以强取豪夺的时候，为什么要公平交易？  
  
“你听不懂人话吗？！都说了我是不会放你过去的！”

“求求您，海德薇莉小姐会死的……我不会动鬼点子的！就让我给她送点吃的，让我和她说说话……求求您了，对我做什么都可以，我什么都做，就让我进去一小会儿，就一小会儿……让祖国大人见到她的人民……我们想念她……我求您了……”

国家是不会饿死的，苏联同志说。但我知道她是不可能听进去这种话的。她所知道的就是他们的祖国受到了欺负，不吃不喝，四天四夜。他们很痛苦，他们的祖国更痛苦。

可这与我无关，我是苏联同志的人，苏联同志给我的命令是不要放一个匈牙利人进去。

我咬咬牙再一次准备拒绝的时候，教堂里面传来了声音。

“万尼亚。”

我浑身上下僵住了。

“放她进来。”

这是我四天来第一次听见匈牙利的声音。

四天了，她一句话也没有说过，一点声响都没有发出过。

让我怎么形容这声音？它既柔软又坚硬，只言片语都是与苏联同志一样的魄力，那不是一具凡人的躯体能发出来的，没有人听到这声音不会去想象它的主人；可声音本身却是平平无奇的，毫不神圣。它像我的母亲，有着和她一样的美丽的灵魂；比她苍老，又比她年轻，比她疲倦，又比她鲜活。她叫我的名字和母亲一样，听起来像“瓦里克”，是绵延的西里尔字母所没有的干脆。而她命令我做什么的时候，是那样地简单轻巧，就像是母亲叫我去打扫一下院子，去村口帮父亲拿一下他订的真理报，去把这桶牛奶送给隔壁的老寡妇。被拒绝怎么会存在于她的考虑之中呢？

她是对的。

我没法拒绝她。

比起说是塞壬的歌谣迷惑了我，不如说是母亲的声音在她无忧无虑的年青时代朝我招手。这一声呼唤跨过了她一切背井离乡、遭人陷害的苦难，终于回到了故土上。

我有足足一半的血液可以为她而死。

我松开了匈牙利女孩的手，从上衣口袋里摸出了一串生锈的钥匙。苏联同志把它给了我，那是他跟教堂从前的看门人要到的。我刚打开锁，把门推开一条缝，她就疯了一样撞开门冲了进去，甚至连道谢也没有，生怕我反悔似的。

我把钥匙收起来，也走了进去。

从第一次之后，我再也没有踏进过这里面。那时候它填满了苏联人，非常逼仄；但这时候一个人都没有，空旷至极，我才发现这间教堂是那么大，人身处其中显得格外地渺小。这就是有神论者的世界，他们的苦闷可以通过祈祷解决。

而苏联同志之所以要把匈牙利关在这里，不是任何其他地方的原因，就是为了告诉她：祈祷解决不了任何事，只有用血肉可以击败敌人。

这就是无神论者的世界。

隔着一排排东倒西歪的座位，被军靴踩得斑驳的木地板延伸到尽头，那个匈牙利女孩跪在祭坛前，耶稣十字架的正下方，握着从祭坛上伸过来的手。

不需要走近就能看见躺在祭坛上的是匈牙利。她的皮肤比第一天还要苍白许多，身上的青一块紫一块非常明显，还有一些红色的勒痕，以及更多我不愿意细想的痕迹，就像是一具生命力被掏干净的空壳。可是她的指尖还在轻柔地抚摸着女孩的手背，一时间竟然分辨不出究竟是谁在安慰谁。

“你叫什么名字，孩子？”

我又听见了她的声音，从教堂的那一头穿过整个无人之境来到我的面前。这时候我才听出她的声音有些沙哑，不知道是不是许久没有使用的缘故。

隔着门时的一切幻想都褪去了，现在只剩下一个受伤的普通人。

伊万，伊万诺夫，万尼亚，瓦里克。

我想要回答，可是她并不是在问我。

“伊丽莎……伊丽莎白。”女孩带着哭腔说，“和您一样。是我母亲给我起的名字，因为希望我和您一样勇敢，一样坚强……”

匈牙利轻轻地笑了。她连笑声都是破碎的，还带上了几声干硬的咳嗽。

“外头现在怎么样了？”

“俄国人……俄国人进来了，到处都是俄国人……他们杀掉了所有剩下的德国人，还有很多匈牙利人……他们到处抢东西，已经没有商店还敢开门了……他们闯进每个人的家里，见到什么拿什么……他们……呜……”

“伊丽莎，别哭。告诉我，他们有没有动我的姑娘们？有没有动你？”

空气安静了一会儿。这阵停顿让匈牙利一下子变了脸色，甚至想要支撑起身。她身前的人赶紧绷起身子，提起了嗓子。

“没有！海德薇莉小姐！他们没有。因为您……”她咬了咬牙，“因为您自愿在这里不走，所以他们愿意放过其他的姑娘们。”

她的声音在发抖。

当然了，那都是谎话。

把匈牙利关在这里只是满足了一种象征性的欲望，象征着我们征服了这个国家；可受苦的远不止匈牙利一个而已。

我没有离开过教堂的门口，可是我在来到这里之前就已经看见了。小巷里毫不掩饰、压在一起的身体，掉落在路中间的围巾、外套和鞋子；也已经听见了，每走一段路都会传来的女人哭声，每一栋房子里都有俄语的脏话和匈牙利语的求饶。

年轻的伊丽莎在欺骗她的祖国。

我不知道匈牙利相信了没有，但她的视线从伊丽莎的脸上移开了，仰头望着教堂高高的天顶。

“德国人都走光了吗？”

“是的。”

“普鲁士也……”

“是的，他已经走了，往柏林去了。苏联人也已经在准备往那边打了……”伊丽莎深深地低下了头，声音压得和蚊子一样细。“海德薇莉小姐，您在心疼那个纳粹吗……那个恶魔一样的白化病人，他杀了我们的同胞，他侮辱了您……”

匈牙利没有回话，像是在思考。伊丽莎不情愿地扭过头去。“好吧，他没有侮辱您……他并没有碰您。在这点上他是个绅士，但是……”

“普鲁士从头到脚没有一寸是绅士的。”匈牙利打断了她，“还是说你觉得只有俄国士兵那样的操我，才叫侮辱人呢？”

伊丽莎打了个激灵，急得眼泪都要掉出来了：“我不是那个意思！请您不要那样说！对不起，我不应该这样提起，对不起，祖国大人……”

“哎呀，开个玩笑啦。”匈牙利有些调皮地咧开嘴笑了，但不知道扯着了哪里的伤口，嘶了一声。“可你不要认为他比苏维埃好一星半点，好闺女。从要我没有选择地成为仆从开始，到他不准我们和莫斯科谈和，到他占领我们建起集中营，到他打不过俄国人将这里拱手相让……他侮辱了我们所有人。我并不心疼他，我绝不心疼他。我心疼你……我心疼你们所有人。”

她费劲地把头扭向了伊丽莎的方向，紧紧地握住了她的指头。

“对不起，我没能保护好你们。”

这句话，就这一句话。

这一句话终于使所有紧绷的理智决堤了。

女孩放声地嚎啕大哭起来，哭得上气不接下气，紧紧攥着匈牙利的手，时而轻轻地摩挲，放在嘴边一遍遍地亲吻，时而贴在自己的额头上，让咸涩的泪水打湿它。想要让祖国相信她的人民坚强，勇敢，她的人民并不悲伤……这样的情绪完全消失殆尽了，所剩下的只有委屈，永无止尽的委屈。

年轻的匈牙利人似乎要把这个国家从上一次国难开始的一切痛苦都在此哭出来，可是哪里哭得完？上一次国难又是哪一次？匈牙利的苦难太多了，太多了。它勇敢，它向往自由，可是它无休止地被敌视，被伤害，被抛弃。草原的后裔从来没有融入过这个山野的世界。苏联是与世界无序的陆地，匈牙利也不过是漂浮在了欧罗巴的上空而已。

我转身，推开木门走了出去，小心地把门在身后掩上。

我并不应该与她们共情，这并不是我的祖国。我自始至终只是一个闯入者，未曾触碰她也不能使我高贵几分。我的忠诚归属在苏联，看她一眼已经是背负了叛国罪。

我在门口的台阶上坐下，看见了伊丽莎放在这里的伏特加。

“拿着它去和您的兄弟们庆祝吧！”她说。

可是我没有兄弟，我的匈牙利母亲和格鲁吉亚父亲只有我一个孩子。

我拧开了瓶盖。

我酒量很差，这我早知道，所以没喝几口就靠着墙壁睡过去了也并非意料之外。醒来时东边的天已经泛白，一看表，已经快六点钟了。

我摇摇晃晃地站起身来。那个女孩肯定不会主动走的，但如果再待下去，七点多就会有我们的士兵来这里了。那样的话不止她，我也得遭殃。

我推开木门，可是还没等走过去就钉在了原地，迈不开腿。

匈牙利坐起了身，两条精瘦的腿垂在祭坛旁边，脏乱的长发披散着。伊丽莎在与她同名的祖国身边睡着了，枕在她伤痕累累的大腿上，肩膀随着一呼一吸轻轻起伏着，宁静得像一个婴儿。她的眼睛还有一圈淡淡的、哭出来的红色。

她的帽子已经取了下来，散出一头柔顺的棕发，匈牙利一下一下地抚摸着她的头发。我想，从前匈牙利也一定拥有这样漂亮的棕发。她实在是睡得很熟，像是几个月没睡过好觉，而今天终于放心地进入梦乡。

再精湛的宫廷画师也无法用画笔描述下这一刻，只有神可以。在她们的身后是教堂巨大的彩窗。太阳还没升起来，可是已经有微弱的亮光从玻璃对面透了过来，像是神给这一幕镀上的金边，为一个国家的苦难加冕。

这就是有神论者的世界。

我一点声音也没有发出，可是匈牙利发现了我，坦然地朝我笑笑。我几乎是这个时候才意识到她一丝未挂，赶忙移开了眼睛。当然了，他们并没有给她留下衣服，即使是这个凉飕飕的温度。他们说夜里让她尽情地寒冷，这样她便会想念他们在白天带来的温暖。

可是她自己一点儿也不局促，在我面前也没有遮挡的意思。这似乎是在说：把这当成是一种侮辱的手段，才是人类不可理喻的幼稚。神话中的神祗哪里有穿衣服的呢？哪一个孩子不是从母亲的裸体中诞生的呢？她就是自然本身。

“这并不是第一次了。”

她突然开口，把我吓了一跳。不过声音并不大，似乎是怕吵醒了熟睡的伊丽莎。她把头转了回去，所以究竟是要说给我听，还是在自言自语，我也不知道。

“以前也发生过这事，三百多年前的时候了。那时候是奥斯曼。那时候那个异教徒也这么说过，让我选择我自己还是其他的人民。那时候我选择了其他的人民。我是这么说的：我的尊严远高于区区几个人的尊严，我绝不投降，绝不受辱——我的人民心甘情愿。事实也如此，他们都甘愿替我赴死，替我承担一切。”

“但是我不会再这么选了。我没有再那么选了。那只是无端的自负——没有人的尊严，哪里来我的尊严呢？没有他们的生命，哪里来我的生命呢？维持我生命的从来不是食物，而是人民的意志。”她近乎怜爱地轻轻刮了一下伊丽莎的鼻子。“如果我的苦难可以抵消他们的，为什么不呢！我的一切苦难都可以在时间里消解，但他们的生命是那么短暂！我不要他们受一丁点的伤，我不要他们经受一丁点的屈辱，我不要他们一丁点的难过。我要他们无忧地活着，直到我无法阻止的衰老与死亡来临。”

“布拉金斯基！你要觉得这样就是征服了这个国家，那就尽情地自我满足好了！如果哪一天我的人们选择反抗，我一定冲在最前面。叫你小看匈牙利的血性……”光从她的侧面打过来，照亮了她棱角分明的轮廓。“我不是匈牙利，我只是每一个匈牙利人。”

她垂下头，长长的头发径直落了下去。

“匈牙利没有输。匈牙利从来没有输。”

她喃喃道。

“伊丽莎，伊莎，伊丽莎白。不要怕。我的伊莎，亲爱的伊莎。不要怕。”

我已经不知道她是在叫她怀里的女孩，还是在叫她自己了。

突然，几句高声的俄语远远地从教堂的外面传过来。我忙看表，不对啊，才六点一刻！怎么可能已经有人来了！匈牙利也猛地抬起头，可光是坐着就已经耗费了她所有的力气，她是不可能有力气保护伊丽莎的。

我迈开腿朝祭坛的方向飞奔了过去。别说是学校里的比赛，即使在德国人的枪林弹雨里我也从没有跑得这么快过。声音越来越近了，我甚至能感觉到他们的呼吸就在我耳边。我冲到了祭坛跟前，一手抄起那个动都没有动过的餐篮，另一手拽起伊丽莎的胳膊就往旁边跑。

我最后朝匈牙利瞥了一眼，这是她第二次直视我。我才发现她的眼睛真的绿得像湖水一样。

几乎是在我抱着伊丽莎躲到那些散乱装饰后的一瞬间，军靴踢开了教堂的门。

我数了数脚步声，一个，两个，三个，四个……五个人。他们在祭坛前停下了。我的心沉了下去。

“早啊，匈牙利婊子！是不是很惊喜呢，今天我们这么早来？”

“昨晚接到消息，今天上午就要往你那巴拉顿湖去了。所以专程来和你道别啊！可别忘了我们哦？”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”

“那个会鸟语的小同志怎么不在？”

“累了吧！早就不知道他在这还待着干什么了。小年轻嘛，害羞点正常。”

匈牙利一言不发，和前四天一样。

等他们开始了，我就趁着他们不注意跑出去。我闭上眼睛这么想着。突然，我怀里的伊丽莎动了一下，被我压在手指底下的头发扯动了。

“咦？这是哪来的帽子？”

帽子！伊丽莎的帽子！在她睡觉的时候取下放在了匈牙利旁边！

恐惧像蛇一样爬满我的全身，我屏住了呼吸，但心跳声仍然不断地冲撞着我的耳膜。

然而马上需要我担心的就不是心跳声了，因为伊丽莎已经彻底清醒了。她浑身开始发起抖来，显然也很清楚在这些可怜的遮掩物背后马上要发生什么。她的呼吸急促起来，想必是在恐惧和愤怒之间抉择着，最终胜利的是……

“俄——”

“嗯？”

我赶紧捂住了她的嘴，可是已经有一个士兵听见了她的声音。脚步声往这边走了过来。

怎么办？怎么办？该怎么办？把她交出去，就说不小心漏了一只小野猫进来？这样他们不会向苏联同志告状，我只要装作无辜就好。对，要保护她们本来就是痴心妄想，也是没道理的分外之事，说到底她只是个匈牙利人，是法西斯，是纳粹，是战败国，是……

“俄国杂碎！”

从圣坛那边传来了吼声。

“说不给我留下衣服，却留了帽子，不靠这点虚伪就没法对付自己的良心吗？哦抱歉，我可忘了，你们的良心早就打包一起送到莫斯科去给你们的祖国当晚餐了，他吃下了那些恶心的垃圾才做得出这么恶心的事，还真是什么样废物国家养出什么样的废物士兵！”

脚步停下了，一时间安静极了。

显然，苏联人们也花了一点时间来适应，因为匈牙利至今没有在他们面前说过一句话，即使是气急败坏的骂声也从来都没有过。

但是没有很久，他们就爆发出了一阵巨大的笑声。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈！终于忍不住了？！这么唧唧歪歪长一段说什么呢！”

“她还说匈牙利语呢，谁知道她在说什么！可惜了，要是门口的小同志在倒能让他翻译翻译，这条被逼急了的母狗在叫些什么！”

“是舍不得我们要走吗？好啦，这就来啦！久等咯！”

临近的脚步声退了回去，伊丽莎像疯了一样地抓挠着我的手背，鬼知道她几天没剪指甲了！一定已经被她抓出血了，刺痛顺着手臂冲上我的头顶。她又用后脑勺狠狠地撞我的脸，可撞到了我的牙齿，反而磕痛了自己。

她一直在挣扎着，用尽一切办法想要挣脱，可是我没有放开，连一点也不放松。

与此同时，短短数步之隔的身后是肢体推搡的碰撞声，哄笑声，下流的脏话——和第一天一模一样、和每一天一模一样的声音。

只不过今天多了匈牙利的声音，骂骂咧咧，持续不断、高亢不下。

如果是其他的时候，我得佩服她如何能懂得这么多骂人的话，还得惋惜那些士兵听不懂匈牙利语，感受不到她不亚于坦克火炮的气势。可是现在，我一点也笑不出来。

伊丽莎一点力气也没有了。她终于瘫倒了下去，缩在我的怀里，开始不住地抽噎了起来。因为被我捂着嘴，连哭泣的声音都发不出来。她的眼泪止不住地滚下来，大滴大滴地掉在我的手背上。也是她的眼泪，这样打湿了匈牙利的手。

太阳升起来了，越来越多的人开始陆陆续续地走进教堂。我乘乱拉着伊丽莎从旁边绕回了教堂的大门口。我小心地确认了几遍，刚好没有人在往这边来时，把她放了出去。

她头也不回地跑了，跑的时候不小心踢倒了那个伏特加的瓶子，一声清脆的碎了。

里头的酒全洒了出来，我只喝了几口而已。

四

我在的部队从攻占布达到下一次行军之间过了一个月，应该是所有部队里最长的了。期间其他的部队打赢了在巴拉顿湖的仗，试图夺回这里的德国人被我们彻底打了回去。北边的战线也不断告捷，白俄罗斯同志正在直捣普鲁士的心脏。

那个时候去教堂的人已经没有一开始的多了，但每天都还是不断有人。因为有新的增援部队过来，而他们几乎是一来到就会听说这个消息。他们一开始也会对我杵在这里十分奇怪，也有的冷嘲热讽，可是渐渐地也习惯了，不再在意。毕竟我也没有阻止他们做什么，我只是待在那里而已。

那之后伊丽莎再也没有来过，也没有其他的匈牙利人过来了。他们的对祖国的思念似乎也就停留在嘴上，过一会儿就认清现实了。这和我们又有什么区别呢。

我的心境在发生着微妙的变化，似乎一切都开始变得理所当然、可以接受了，再没有任何事对我来说是刺激了。

一个月，我的部队在布达佩斯待了整整一个多月，终于接到了要出发的命令。苏联同志那天刚刚从巴拉顿湖回来。他就从来不用休息的么？我想不通。我接到消息的时候还在马加什教堂的门口，是队里的同志来给我送饭时告诉我的，让我赶紧回去收拾收拾东西。

那天晚上我终于回到了营地里。晚上睡觉前同志们都在拿我开玩笑，说我在搞行为艺术，说不定会成为某个战地摄影师以后的得奖作品。最后我们都安静了。因为我们明天就要离开这个地方了，就要出发去维也纳了，那之后是柏林。谁也不知道自己能不能活到最后，可是战争真的要结束了。

不知道是因为心情太激动，还是因为已经睡惯了硬邦邦的台阶，回到营地我反而睡不着了。第二天早上我起得非常早，没到六点就完全清醒了。行军时间是早上八点，整队时间是七点半。

我们住的地方离教堂不远。

还来得及。

我没有穿好衣服，套上外套就出去了。一个月前的六点钟天还没亮，但现在天已经完全亮了，走在湖边的路上一直能听到鸟叫声。这条路我每天都看着其他士兵走过来，自己走过来还是第一次。

我来到了教堂的门前，站在门口我却犹豫了，我来这里做什么呢？

我不是她的人民，没有想要和她说的话。我一直在这里，所有的事情似乎都已经司空见惯了，我早就习惯了她一直在这里，一直在这里承受着所有人施加的苦难，在这里延续着她的伤痛。

我没有涉足，却也只是一个旁观者，我没有什么必须要在离开前见她一面的必要。

我正准备转身离去的时候，却听见了教堂里的声响。那是我这一个月来再熟悉不过的，军靴踏在木地板上的声音。声音正从门口的方向走进去，看样子靴子的主人也就只比我来早了一点点。可是我刚刚在路上并没有见到前面有人，难道说他在门口犹豫了很久才进去吗？

出于好奇，我从没关紧的门缝朝里瞟了一眼，却看见了做梦也想不到的场景。

苏联同志矗立在在祭坛的前方，笔挺近乎军姿。没有人会在这个地方站得这么标正。他的头浅浅地垂着，帽檐后露出了淡金色的卷发，干净泛白的围巾握在手里。匈牙利就躺在那里，和第一天一样，和之前的每一天一样。

苏联同志一直站着没有动，只有戴着手套的手几次握紧拳头，握紧又松开。不知多少次之后，他终于动了，向前一步在祭坛的边上坐了下来。他侧过身，直视着平躺在那里的匈牙利。他朝她伸出了没戴手套的右手，手背轻轻贴上了她的脸，极其迟缓，近乎温柔。

被他的手碰到脸的一瞬间，匈牙利僵了一下，但是很快恢复了刚才的冷淡，既没有任何表情，也没有躲闪。

他们安静了很久，活像是戏剧里故意做出来的慢效果，不然就是我们处在不同的时间之中。

最后，苏联同志开口了。不是俄语，他估计也不会匈牙利语。根据发音判断，我觉得像是德语。

匈牙利马上回了一句，也是德语，相当干脆利索，有些咬牙切齿。但是虽然嘴上不饶人，她仍然一点表情都没有，像是连这一点恶意都是仅仅出于礼貌才表现出来的。事实上她面对苏联，连恶意都不屑表达。

苏联同志没有动，也没有说话。

我花了几秒钟来思考苏联同志在这里做什么。我并不觉得他是来泄欲的，如果他要干早干了，不会等到这个时候。他第一天没有对她动手，他就是没兴趣，那之后也再不会有。

最大的可能性是来羞辱她的。在临行前的一个小时，来通告她我们的行程：我们将启程去维也纳，然后是柏林，然后就将结束这场疯狂的战争了。他把她归为法西斯，那么这就是在预告她所有同谋共犯的彻底毁灭。这是苏联同志的风格，也是他一直以来的做法。

我是这么断定的——但事实并非如此。苏联同志没有一点他平日的自信，反而显得颇为不安。

难道事到如今他觉得自己最开始的做法错了吗？他看到了匈牙利的惨状，觉得这实在是不妥？实在是太没人道了？他要开始忏悔了吗？——不，我并不相信这种说法。苏联同志是绝不可能承认错误的，在任何事上都如此。选择的道路也好，信仰的主义也好，他是不允许怀疑的。一切都必须是正确的。他可以找到许许多多的理由来解释任何问题。

那他为什么这么不安？他现在看起来，比冲进来寻找自己祖国的伊丽莎，并没有什么区别，都像是一个迷途的孩子，对苦难的悲痛，对未知的恐惧。——不，我并不相信这种说法。苏联同志是绝不可能害怕……

可是为什么他不可以害怕呢？

祖国虽大，身后就是莫斯科，我们已经无路可退了。他从他的心脏一路打过来，一路杀着德国人，又一路被德国人所杀，不断地复生，不断地继续前进。可是到了今天终于要结束了，这场战争终于就要结束了。德国人的最后一个盟友已经败了，成为了我们的战利品了。我们今天就要去维也纳了，那之后只剩下柏林了。

为什么他不可以后悔呢？

他没有战友，他从来没有战友。自始至终所有的盟军都在警惕着、利用着他。如果有谁像他一样被敌视，被伤害，被抛弃，那就只有匈牙利。尽管他也是她的加害者之一，甚至是罪孽最深重的那一个，那也无法改变他孤立无援的事实。他只有他的人民，她也只有她的人民。他在抽刀向更弱者，除此之外他已经没有办法了。

为什么他不可以在这个时候突然怯场了呢？

他也只是一个人而已啊。他不是苏联，他只是每一个苏联人。

一样的早晨，一样的光从玫瑰窗里穿过来，但一切都已经不一样了。

上次是开始，这次是结束。

伊万，伊万，很快就要结束了。

一切都要结束了。

我后来离开了，因为到了整队的时间了。

我不知道苏联同志过了多久才离开，也不知道他和匈牙利究竟还有没有再说话。我在阵列里又见到了他，坚如磐石，一如既往，我险些觉得教堂里见到的情景都是幻觉。

我们出发去维也纳了，在那之后是柏林。

然后战争结束了。

  


五

我后来再见到匈牙利，已经是十多年后了。

世界已经完全不同了。铁幕横贯了整个欧陆，自古以来就有的屏障在这时候显得格外具象。这一次匈牙利和苏联被划分到了同一边。苏联是毋庸置疑的唯一领袖，而匈牙利就处在边境上，往西跨一步就是不共戴天的仇敌。她又成为了盾，只不过以前她是面朝东，现在是面朝西。

那年是我们的二十大，赫鲁晓夫同志的报告轰动了整个世界，不只是那一端的，还有这一端的。波兰人发起了罢工，已经惊动了莫斯科。那之后是匈牙利，比波兰的还要激烈百倍。他们把他们认为是苏联走狗的人吊在树上打死，直接宣称要退出整个华约。苏联同志连夜派兵，我的部队得到了前往布达佩斯的命令，要求把闹事者的祖国生擒到华沙。我是部队里唯一一个去过匈牙利的人，因此成为了先遣队的队长。这是新的小队，从前和我一起驻扎过布达佩斯的同志基本都死在柏林了。

我几乎认不出布达佩斯了。他们的战后重建做得很好，所有的废墟都变回了他们本来的建筑。还有很多的雕塑，巨大的红色头像挂在高墙上，这是原本的匈牙利所没有的东西。苏联的文明就像以前的斯拉夫文明、日耳曼文明、土耳其文明一样又入侵了这个国家。

我们在议会大楼前发现了她，那时候我们的一辆坦克刚刚被烧毁，我们开始开枪还击，打死了一批匈牙利人，而匈牙利自己就在和她的人们一起朝我们丢莫洛托夫鸡尾酒。她比我上一次见到的时候精神多了，容貌一点儿也没变，包括愤怒的表情。我总是在看见她愤怒的表情。

花废了非常大的功夫我们还是抓到她了，把她拷起来带上了飞机就往华沙飞去。她一点也不安定，不停地用脚踢着每一个接近她的人。有士兵实在不耐烦了往她的脸上打了一拳，可是她还趁机咬掉了那士兵手上的一块肉。简直像野兽一样。

飞机降落的时间里其他人都归位了，我趁机来到她旁边，在她准备踢我之前赶紧用匈牙利语问道：“您还记得我吗？”

她愣了愣，我原本以为她不会记得的，何况我已经快三十岁了，长相也该变样了。

可她却认出来了：“瓦里克。”

这个时候她已经会说俄语了，所有的东欧国家都已经学会了俄语了。但是她还是用匈牙利语叫了我的名字。

我母亲在几年前因病去世了，已经很久没有人这么叫我了。

我们沉默了一会儿，这个处境非常尴尬，我不知道有什么可说的。

过了半晌，我终于想到了：“伊丽莎怎么样了？”

“死了。”她垂下了眼睛，“被苏联人杀死的。”

“……今天吗？在刚刚扫射的人群里？”

“不是，十一年前。”她并不在乎我惊愕的表情，平静地说，“见过我之后的第二天，她带着一把刀去了你们的部队。后来她的尸体在河边被发现了。”

“是战争结束后她的家人告诉我的。所以那之后没有人再敢去找我了。”她补充道。

我震惊得说不出话来，愧疚裹挟了我整个胸腔。如果那天我没有放她进去，或者最后没有任她走掉，想办法劝她几句，是不是就不会是这个结果了？

我几乎是脱口而出：“对不——”

“你道什么歉？你有什么资格道歉？”她打断了我。“我从没觉得你和你的战友们有任何不同。”

我哑口无言，但是她并不打算让我思考了。

“从布拉金斯基打进布达的那天开始我就知道会有今天了。而我也告诉过你，当我的人民选择了反抗，我会冲在最前面。”她再开口，用的却是俄语。“我不知道你为什么会说匈牙利语，也不感兴趣，但是别再连我的语言也要玷污了，懦夫。你不配说匈牙利的语言。”

“不要再和我说话了，万尼亚。”她在我的名字上发得尤其重，这一次是标准而绵长的斯拉夫发音。“懦弱，无能，却偏要装出一副强悍的样子。心里想的就是争霸，却还要作出一副悲悯的样子，唯一的作用是安抚自己的心，欺骗自己，以为从来正确，什么都是忠诚，什么都是勇敢，什么都是为了你的共产主义理想。”

我已经不知道她在说我，还是在说我的祖国了。

可是我们就都是一个样的。

苏联同志比谁都知道被压迫的苦难，可是他站起身转而去压迫其他的国家。哪里有什么正义，哪里有什么世界革命呢！他自己就从来没有过正义，他从诞生起就是不义的，真理报上没有一个字是真理。他清算自己最忠诚的党徒，因为他不需要他们的思考，即使是为他的思考。他只需要他们听令。

我看见了匈牙利经受的折磨，可是守着教堂的门改变了什么吗？减轻了她的苦难吗？没有！苏联同志就是知道我什么也改变不了，才让我看着教堂的门，让我自以为已经做了些什么的。不如说他从一开始就不是为了防止其他匈牙利人进来，而是为了安抚我，为了避免我真的冲动之下做些什么。只是我以为自己已经做了些什么！我保护了一个匈牙利人吗？不，保护了她的是匈牙利，我当时想的是把她交出去保自己。后来她还死了，死在与我朝夕相处的同志们手里。我又做了什么呢？我什么也没做。

伊丽莎骗了她的祖国，让她以为没有其他的女人遭到欺侮。可是我是知道事实的，和所有其他的士兵一样，我却从来没有告诉过匈牙利，让她一直心甘情愿当着这个祭品，自以为保护了她的人民，到头来一点用也没有。当你可以掠夺的时候，为什么要交换？我敢放伊丽莎进来，敢放伊丽莎走，却不敢放匈牙利，说到底，不过是我觉得她都已经成为祭品那么多天了，那么再多几天、十几天、几十天……也无碍。那比起苏联同志交给我的任务来说，什么也算不上。

我想要与其他人不同，我说我想要正义，要公正，要解放，要苏维埃式的革命，要国家与人民的一腔热血，要忠诚和爱，要为跌宕的历史感怀，要为动荡的青春落泪……可那全是说着爽快罢了。

我说我想要做些什么，可是我什么也没做。

唯一做了的就是在今天，我又践踏了布达佩斯第二次。

“不要再和我说话了，伊万。”

她又重复了一次，然后偏过头去，再不转过来看我了。

我已经不知道她在说我还是在说我的祖国了。可是我们就是一个样的。我们怎么会不一样呢？正是因为我有这样的祖国，我才会成了这样的人。正因为有我这样的人，我们才会有了这样的祖国。瞧，我们连名字都一样！我们就是蜷缩在理想主义空洞的壳里，忽视着所有的阴影，原地踏步，自我满足。

飞机逐渐降落到了地上。波兰的土地，华约国家象征性的议事处，莫斯科的指掌。

我和另一个同志把匈牙利押着去到了市中心，华约本部大楼所在的地方。我们一路拖着她走，可她还是一直高声叫骂着，像是永远有用不尽的精力。

我们来到了办公室门前。我敲了敲门。

“苏联同志。”

“进来。”

隔着门传来了苏联同志的声音。一听到这声音，匈牙利立即受了刺激，猛地抬起头。旁边的同志又给她的后脑勺来了一下。

我们推开了门，拖着她走了进去。苏联同志坐在办公桌前，穿着一身整齐笔挺的军装，胸前别满了漂亮的勋章。在他后面十几个人站成了两三排，都是华约国家。苏联同志用眼神示意我们，我们松开了制住匈牙利的手，转身走了出去。

我关上了门，也关上了所有的腥风血雨。就好像从前关上马加什教堂的门，一次又一次。

那是我最后一次亲眼看见苏联同志，最后一次去布达佩斯。

那之后我再也没有见过我的祖国，再也没有踏上过匈牙利的土地了。

  


（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 题目写的就是个体的人和整个国家在一个巨大的历史洪流中的混淆。伊万诺夫的母亲是匈牙利人，而他的匈牙利母亲就是他对匈牙利的全部印象，所以洪就成了他的母亲，这是全文里人和国家的第一次混淆。然后就是来得最硬的，与露同名的伊万诺夫和与洪同名的伊丽莎，露和洪都假借劝导自己人民的名义劝导自己，这是第二次混淆。他们用的劝导语句是曾经给予他们力量的年长者和爱人（第二段露叫伊万是模仿小时候乌叫他；第三段洪叫伊莎是模仿二元帝国时奥叫她），充当着他人依靠的他们也在依靠着早就失去的他人，这是第三次混淆。露的价值是主权高于人权，他却在意识形态之外拥有了人的懦弱情感；洪的价值也曾是，但这时候已经变成了人权高于主权，她把自己的尊严放在人民之后，这是第四次混淆。
> 
> 露的价值观是“正当性从属于必要性”的典型，人性的他是善于同理共情的所有俄国知识分子，他们是不认可这种暴力的；但这却是振奋军心所需的，所以他这么做了，并且有意将必要性模糊成了正当性，也就是他对伊万诺夫说的那一段话——这是他们经历苦难后应得的。
> 
> 我有很努力地在突破露单纯的“暴君”这一面，他被我写得有些卑劣，并不恃强，但还是乐于凌弱。露是一个内心非常脆弱的人，他的一切都是徒有其表的。他无法做到真正的圣人、共产主义者那样执行他的正义，他为了自己的利益而与德互不侵犯，这时候的义愤填膺都是为了复仇，他是个彻头彻尾的恐怖主义者。
> 
> 所以当伊万诺夫指责露说这不是他们的正义的时候，露虽然讲理地回答了，事实上内心是不屑。他的行事遵循着最古老的原则那也就是同态复仇。匈牙利是德国的最后一个盟友，这个意象太重要了，必须彻彻底底被踩在脚底下。
> 
> 露非常傲气，那是随着他的生命一齐存在心高气傲，为了掩饰他的一切不安：他得不到盟友的不安，得不到欧美信任的不安，被利用的不安，胜利指日可待却没人知道还要花费多少代价的不安。比起做一个拯救者来获得匈牙利的帮助，不如做一个征服者来碾平一切。他一直就是这么过来的，他的整个生命都是如此。
> 
> 到了第四节结束时，露在战争中昙花一现的脆弱人性已经完全消失了，从教堂走出去的一瞬间，到战争胜利，到铁幕降下，到整个冷战时期，他都只是一个国家了。而从教堂走出去后的洪彻底变成了人，她永远与她的人民共情，从这时候到属于她的十月革命，她永远都是一个普通的匈牙利人了。这是他们因为不同的身份——加害者与被害者——而走上的不同的路。
> 
> 洪对露其实是没有恐惧的，即使是他做出了这样的事情。对于这整件事情洪都没有一点恐惧，它并不能成为她的心理阴影。士兵们的行为最多就是暴力而已，和割几刀开几枪并没有区别。事实上露也还没有用上所有的手段。我在此之前还想过让洪的人民在旁边看着，那是能成为她心理阴影的。
> 
> 但是这篇文为了艺术效果剧情需要我没那么写，我的世界观于是改变了。在这一阶段，洪对露并没有恐惧。洪的恐惧要从她走出马加什教堂开始，包括她知道了她的人民所受的苦，以及被残杀的伊丽莎。出离的愤怒给她留下了一点创伤后应激障碍，对苏联元素的愤怒逐渐变成了自保式的排斥，进而成为恐惧。这一切后来在1956年得到爆发。
> 
> “生下来就是全欧洲的敌人。”露和洪的相似之处真的非常戳我，他们一直在试图融入欧洲却一直被排斥，洪皈依天主教和彼得大帝改革有着本质的相似。可是西欧是一个封闭的环，是近亲结婚的统一王室，就好像捷再强也没法被德意志彻底接纳，这是文明之间的本能排斥，更别提是对有侵略性的文明——十箭联盟的后裔和拜占庭的继任。利用、利用，利用完终究还是关上大门将你抛弃。露和洪是被敌视、被伤害、被抛弃的。在这种情况下洪选择了依附于德意志世界，但只当成了一颗棋子；露则摆出了与全世界为敌的姿态，内里仍然是虚的。
> 
> 那么除了现实历史之外再说说aph的世界观吧。露比洪还要更加偏离些，他没有在这个时候遇到过爱人，他永远都在打杀，并且把自己曾经的爱人（广义）乌和白都变成了他的工具。他逐渐逐渐地成为了一个战争机器。马列也并没有赐予他希望，仅仅是加赋给他的暴力一点正当性，如此而已不会再多。而洪呢？洪爱上了奥，这是她生命中重要的转折点。她很长一段时间就已经倾慕他，这是虚假的单相思；1848之后，结婚之后，他们是真正地恨着恨着相爱了。“她的侵略性被抹消了”是真的，那也就是说她比起恨更知道爱了。开始会选择自己而不是人民来受苦也必须是从这个时候开始的。可是露还是一直在恨。
> 
> 露是知道这一切的，他们的世界离得并不远。他对她是有印象的。所以他会在完全把她作为物件这事上有所犹豫，也就是他会回教堂去看她。可是他还是恨了太久了，所以他最终的选择还是抛弃了她，就像他抛弃所有人，就像所有人抛弃他。
> 
> 伊万诺夫和伊丽莎完全是不同的人。伊万诺夫是表面上正义勇敢，内心却唯唯诺诺；伊丽莎表面上胆小怕事，事实上重拳出击。
> 
> 伊万诺夫自始至终没有做过任何一件有价值的事，除了保护伊丽莎，而即使是那他也动摇了，最后还是洪救的场。他只是在自我满足，以为自己守在门口就是与众不同了。这也是露的诡计，让他以为自己做了些什么，这样他就不会去冒进真的做些什么了。“他并不总是逼迫，只是给你无法选择的选择题。”伊万诺夫小同志是一个在内心坚信着苏联，逐渐被洗脑，精通双重思想的人。他一开始还因为自己作为少数民族和外邦人的混血而产生不满，但基本上还是沉醉于苏联的集体主义之中，属于那种甘愿做螺丝钉的人，而且后来他母亲也死了。他是靠当半个逃兵活过的维也纳战役和柏林战役。
> 
> 伊丽莎非常勇敢。她能够为了洪而进入这个地狱一般的教堂，而且做出了献身的准备。她对祖国至真至诚的爱也给了洪勇气。一个国家如果长时间见不到其人民那会丧失意志力，参见战后苏占的普。而伊丽莎来到这里无疑是给洪的一剂定心丸，尤其伊丽莎还对她撒了谎。她其实是相信苏联人会放过她其他的人民的，因为人的欲望是有限的，当在她身上发泄过之后其他的人民就可以相应地幸免于难。这是伊丽莎的屈，可她还有伸，那就是不甘自己的祖国收到如此侮辱而去苏军的营地报仇。此行也是抱着必死的决心的，简直是自投罗网，但她已经临近癫狂了。没有一个有良心的人在见到自己祖国那样的惨状以后能不动摇。可是她什么也没做到，就死了。
> 
> 事实上伊万诺夫和伊丽莎也就是对应到了露和洪。露表面上无所畏惧，事实上内心极其空虚脆弱。洪表面上是受难者，事实上永远有以卵击石的勇气。
> 
> 露把洪提供给他士兵们作为奖赏，而且所选择的是这样的形式。对于受害者来说轮奸是非常恐怖的暴行，非要对比的话普通的rape还是1v1的，但这就是醒不来的噩梦和无边界的地狱，它的恐怖就在于它的永无止尽，源源不断，无数的不公平重复叠加。而且洪这时候还叠加了一项那就是监禁，她一直在教堂里与外界隔绝，见不到自己的人民。
> 
> 露选择这种方式的意义在于让士兵们感受到人民群众是历史的创造者，只要他们有足够多的人就能让一个纳粹国家毫无还手之力。在匈牙利女人身上是泄欲，但在匈牙利身上能攫取成就感。而且他有意借此彻底抹杀洪的意志，洪的意志消沉她的人民也不会有精神起来反抗了，这无论给战时的占领还是战后的赤化都行了方便。
> 
> 但是洪的意志没有他想象的脆弱。或者不如说是她已经有过世界崩塌的经历了，“在摩哈赤失去的永远比现在多。”苏军并没有留下多大的阴影，因为一切都是她所知的。而且毕竟是士兵，是短暂如蜉蝣的人类生命，其实并不能给她带来恐惧，换成露会比较有效果。
> 
> 不过即使是露，其实还是不会真的有那么大影响，一个是他们没有那么深的交道，也没有那么新鲜的仇恨。二个是洪怎么说还是个民族国家，人民凝聚，这就决定了洪的意志力是比较强的。像我之前说的，如果要让洪恐惧的话那办法就是让她的人民看着。当她一个人的时候她会想象她人民的平安来支持自己的精神，也就是只要我没看到那我想啥就是啥。但如果有她的人民在的话，她的人民会惊恐、愤怒、痛哭，这种负面情绪也会影响到她。她能接受这种暴力但她的人民不行。有良知的人看到都不会保持镇定，参照伊丽莎。
> 
> 伊万诺夫对文章主旨一无所知，无能为力，手足无措。我喜欢写这种旁观者角色，这种卑劣、有人格缺陷的小人物，可恨又可怜，看着世界风云变幻，无论做什么都无济于事的宿命论，终究只是被吞没，同化或者死亡。
> 
> 写完之后修了个bug，把原来露洪的一小节对话“我们要去维也纳了”“那快滚啊”去掉了。这时候洪还不会俄语，露也不可能懂匈牙利语，他们要借助一个第三方平台那也就是德语。而且伊万诺夫听清听懂露和洪的对话是不搭的。他是一个没能踏进匈牙利人的世界的苏联人，也是一个没能踏进国家的世界的人类，他理应听不懂露和洪说的话，他只需要看到这一个场景就够了。再者，文段这里的氛围放原来那两句是很不搭的，就一下捅破了窗户纸，既煞风景又累赘。
> 
> 仔细思考了一下是德语好还是法语好，然后觉得还是德语吧。法语更适合拿来叙旧，说起法语两人就得一不小心地回忆十八九世纪的交情，虽然也不是些什么好事。而德语没有承载两人什么共同经历，交流中就是一个刚好两人都会用的工具，而且德语听起来更凶。所以露开了德语的头。
> 
> 然后想想，你aph真就人均八国语言天才。
> 
> 参考文献：  
> [1] Victor Sebestyen: Twelve Days: Revolution 1956.  
> [2] S.A.阿列克谢耶维奇：《战争中没有女人》。


End file.
